csifandomcom-20200225-history
Who Are You?
Who Are You? is the sixth episode in season one of . Synopsis Grissom and Nick investigate the skeleton of a woman when is found under a house, buried in cement. Meanwhile Catherine investigates a case in which her ex-husband Eddie is accused of rape. Warrick and Sara search for a missing bullet that could either exonerate or indict a cop for murder. Plot Grissom and Nick find a human skeleton in the foundation of a house. They transport the skeleton to the morgue, where they note that the skeleton belonged to a female about 20 years old. They also observe gouges on her ribs caused by an unknown instrument and salt and sand in her inner ear. Greg discovers that the sand in her ear actually is man-made quartz crystals. Grissom has the foundation of the house brought to the lab, where he notes that the concrete holds a partial impression of the victim’s facial features. He calls Teri Miller, the top forensic anthropologist artist in the country, who helps him reconstruct the victim’s face. They release the image, and the woman is identified as Faye Green. Grissom and Nick visit the home of Jason Hendler, Faye’s boyfriend at the time of her disappearance five years before. After informing him that Faye has been found, they search the house and notice a large saltwater aquarium, as well as quartz crystals underneath a loose floorboard. ALS reveals bloodstains all over the floor, including a bloody handprint, and Grissom theorizes that Jason and Faye had a fight that ended in him pushing her into the aquarium. When she fought back, he killed her with a sharp object and drove her body to the housing development to bury her. Jason denies this vehemently, shouting that he loved Faye and still loves her. Amy, Jason’s wife, hears this and runs away in dismay. Jason is arrested. Nick processes the Hendler house and notices a photograph of Amy and Jason holding rock-climbing axes. As he realizes that this was the weapon used to kill Faye, Amy approaches him from behind and points a gun to his head. She explains that she and Jason were engaged when he met Faye, and that she killed Faye in order to win him back. Nick shows his emotional side, almost crying while he was held at gunpoint. Grissom returns to the living room and talks Amy into turning over her gun. Meanwhile, Sara and Warrick investigate an officer-related shooting – a Jeep led Officer Tyner in a high-speed chase that ended in a casino parking lot. Tyner claims that when he approached the car, the driver pulled out a gun and shot himself. Sara and Warrick collect Tyner’s gun and Brass takes offense to this, questioning the CSIs’ loyalty. They also collect the driver’s gun. Sara and Warrick discover that the driver’s and Tyner’s guns are of the same caliber and both are missing bullets. They question Tyner and learn that he habitually does not top off his clip. Brass, his union representative, demands that the CSIs return to the scene and find the bullet. At the parking lot, Sara and Warrick are approached by a parking attendant who claims to have witnessed the incident. He says that Officer Tyner shot the driver without provocation. The CSIs realize that they now have an inter-departmental war on their hands. Having not found the bullet in the parking lot, Sara and Warrick search the Jeep and find the bullet lodged in the spare tire. Ballistics shows that the bullet came from the driver’s gun. They realize that Tyner was telling the truth and tell Brass, but tensions remain high. An exotic dancer, April, accuses Catherine’s ex-husband Eddie of rape, and he requests that Catherine handle the investigation. Grissom is hesitant, as this constitutes a conflict of interest, but allows her to talk to Eddie on the condition that she pass the case to Warrick after the preliminary round of questioning. Eddie meets her and expresses his confidence that she will clear him of any wrongdoing. Catherine questions Eddie who admits that he had sex with the girl, but claims that it was consensual. She then questions April, who says that Eddie raped her after the two went to a bar. Catherine visits the strip club where April works, and the manager, who knew Catherine in her own dancing days, allows her to search the locker room. She finds a box of contraceptive films in April’s locker. The song, "Word Up!" can be heard in the background. April’s SAE kit shows evidence of semen and spermicide. Catherine realizes that if April had the forethought to use a contraceptive, the sex must have been consensual. She confronts April and learns that Eddie had promised to make April a music video star. When he failed to deliver, she set him up for rape in order to collect on a payoff. Catherine laughs when she realizes that April thought Eddie was rich. Cast Main Cast *William Petersen as Gil Grissom *Marg Helgenberger as Catherine Willows *Gary Dourdan as Warrick Brown *George Eads as Nick Stokes *Jorja Fox as Sara Sidle *Paul Guilfoyle as Jim Brass Guest Cast *Eric Szmanda as Greg Sanders *David Berman as Dr. David Phillips *Timothy Carhart as Eddie Willows *Pamela Gidley as Teri Miller *Robert David Hall as Dr. Al Robbins *Gerald McCullouch as Bobby Dawson *Madison McReynolds as Lindsey Willows *Mark Collver as Detective B. Evans *Tony Crane as Officer Joe Tyner *K.K. Dodds as Amy Hendler *Andy Buckley as Jason Hendler *Anne E. Curry as Mrs. Sally Green *Michael Del as April Lewis *Leonard Kelly-Young as Al *Zach Johnson as Detective Barns *Phillip Jeanmarie as Valet *Brian Le Baron as Suspect Trivia *George Eads was able to draw from real life experience for this episode; he was held at gun point during a burger stand holdup in North Dallas.Flaherty, M. & Marrinan, C. (2004). CSI: Crime scene investigation companion. New York, NY: Pocket Books. References See Also 106 Category:Episodes